I Saw Mommy Kissing Santa Claus
by Irvine Cypher
Summary: Mokuba crept down to the living room at midnight Christmas Eve. Guess what he saw.


I Saw Mommy Kissing Santa Claus

* * *

It was Christmas Eve, and Mokuba Kaiba can't seem to make himself put. He didn't want to sleep. Of course, being as young as seven, he wanted to see Santa Clause come down from the main living room's chimney and leave his present under the tree and watch Santa eat the milk and cookies he had his mother put on the coffee table.

"Mokuba Kaiba, if you don't listen to what your mother says you will not get the present you asked Santa to give you this Christmas," said daddy Seto Kaiba. "Do you want to be on the naughty list on the last minute?" he threatened. Mokuba hadn't been listening, and was running around the house, trying to escape his mother's clutches to send him off early to bed. He had just come home and this was what had come face to face to him. 'What the hell am I saying?!'

Mokuba sighed sadly. "Yes, Daddy, I'll go to sleep,"

"Come now, baby," Yami carried her son up and gave him a kiss on the forehead. "I'll go down later," she told Seto and headed off for Mokuba's room. "If you had listened to me earlier, Daddy wouldn't have gotten mad,"

"I'm sorry," Yami opened the door to his room, and put him down on the bed.

"Now, go to bed, honey, or else Santa won't give you want you asked him," she tucked him in and gave him a peck on the cheek. Just as she was about to turn off the desk lamp, Seto entered the room, still in his suit. He gestured something to Yami, and she nodded. It meant something like, 'I'll take it from here,'. Yami moved to leave. "Sleep tight, honey," she left.

Seto sat on the edge of the bed. "I'm sorry, Mokuba, for raising my voice on you, and even on Christmas Eve,"

"It's ok, Daddy," said Mokuba. "It was my fault. I didn't listen to Mommy,"

"Go to bed, ok, kiddo?" he ruffled Mokuba's hair and turned off the lights with a snap of his fingers. Seto closed the door behind him, and saw Yami waiting outside. "You think he'll sneak out?"

"Absolutely," Yami went in Seto's arms. "Do you think the others were already called upon by Roland and told them they can already come for Christmas Eve celebration?" they went down the stairs with Seto's arms around Yami's shoulders, and Yami's arms around Seto's waist.

"Careful," said Seto. "This is marble you know! You better start wearing flats!" he told her

Yami let go of Seto, having them stop in the middle of the steps, with a large grin on her face. "No way - are you - Seto Kaiba - are making me – wear flats in a dress such as this!" she had her hands on her hips. She was in a dress fit for parties such as the party they were about to throw.

"Ok, ok," Seto sighed, and Yami went back in his arms.

"Well, lookie here," a familiar voice came from down the stairs. It was Jounouchi Katsuya, owner and President of the Domino Breakfast club, with his wife, Yuugi. "Another mushy moment for the Kaibas," he chuckled, putting his arm around Yuugi's shoulders.

"Shut up, Jou," said Yuugi handing Seto the bag of presents she had wrapped just that morning. "The others are right behind us with Noah,"

"So that's where he went off," said Seto as they took the last step and stopped in front of the Katsuyas.

"Dad!" Noah, 14, ran through the manor doors.

"You went off without permission, young man," said Seto, Yami let go of him. "Go to the den and see if the servants are doing well,"

"Hai,"

Before he could disappear, "Noah, honey," she went after him. "I'll have to see if the flowers are in their proper places! Seto, dear," she turned to him. "The wines have already arrived before you did; they're in the wine room,"

"Yeah, sure,"

"Shall we start?" Yuugi asked

"Yeah, let's," Seto led them to the den, outside the French doors. "So, what is it gonna be? Antares, Chianti, Vino Fontana, Cabernet Sauvignon? Take your pick,"

"You're the party thrower, you decide what we drink, you're the one who's great at picking wine," said Jou, taking a seat where a butler showed him and his wife.

"Alright, Yami, you go pick the wine this year, honey," said Seto, having a butler take his suit. Yami nodded and left with one of the servants"I'm just gonna change, you take care of things here, Noah,"

"Yes, Dad," he answered, and pulled a chair up for Yuugi and he let a butler taker her coat. "Hey, Uncle Jou, you aren't gonna drink wine all night, are you? There's brandy as well,"

"That's nice, Noah," said Jou and pulled the teen to sit beside him. "So, where's the little guy?"

"Yes, Noah, dear, Mokuba's already asleep?" Yuugi asked

"Probably," said Noah, pushing the chair back. "Maybe I better go check up on him, I haven't said good night, and he'll be all cranky in the morning, see you later, Aunt Yuugi," he left the den and went upstairs.

Yami entered the den with the bottle of wine and a servant with the wine glasses. "Here we go!" she let the servant open the bottle. "Harris, get a glass of champagne for Noah and keep it cold,"

"Yes, Madame," he gave a bow and he left.

* * *

Noah entered Mokuba's room, and turned on the lights a little. He grabbed the candy from his cargo pockets and put them in the red sock that was pinned to the curtains. "I hope he doesn't wake up, this is getting old," with that done, he sat on the edge of the bed and ran his hand through Mokuba's hair. 

Mokuba opened his eyes. "Big brother?"

"Hey, baby," said Noah, giving Mokuba a gentle gaze. "I haven't said good night yet,"

"Yeah," Mokuba answered sleepily. "I love you, big brother,"

"Good night," Noah tucked him once again and turned off the lights with a snap of his fingers. As he closed the door behind him, he sighed. "I have got to tell Dad that he needs to stop dressing as Santa every year,"

"Noah, I've been dressing up as Santa the past thirteen years," said Seto, putting on a watch. "Besides, I have a plan for Mokuba tonight," he gave his son a smile.

"And what exactly do you have in mind?" he asked as he followed Seto down the stairs.

"Just hide behind one of the sofas in the living room at midnight,"

"This better be good, Dad,"

"Oh, it will," a playful smile graced his face

* * *

Four hours later, around midnight, Mokuba's alarm went off, waking him up completely. Mokuba jerked off of bed. 'Santa! Santa! Santa!' he yelled the name in his bed. He quietly went out his room, and tip toed his way in the dimly lit hall to the living room. He crouched by the railing of the stairs as a butler passed by, holding a tray of finger foods, headed to the den. "What are those for?" whispered the boy. "Aren't they supposed to be asleep? Santa won't give them any presents," then he realized something. "If that's so…then why am I awake?" he shrugged off the thought and continued his way to the living room. 

He ran swiftly but quietly to the living room and peeked through the slightly opened door. His eyes widened at the shocking scene. 'Mommy!'

He saw Mommy kissing Santa Claus. They were by the unlit fireplace and there were loads of gifts under the tree wrapped in many different colored wrapping papers. 'Mommy! Why are you kissing Santa Claus?!' he ran back upstairs.

When Noah heard Mokuba's door slam, he got out from behind the sofa. "You can stop now," Seto didn't listen. "Mom! Dad! That's sick! Mokuba's gone!"

Yami pulled away with a smile on her face. She pulled the fake beard down. "Noah…honey…" Yami said seductively as she took the red pointy hat off Seto's brunette head. "Light the fire place," Noah did as he was told. He pushed a button somewhere near the marble fireplace and the wood ignited. "Now, baby, lock the door and get the hell out of here,"

Noah saw Seto's hand go down Yami's ass as he pulled her into another heated kiss. "This is sick man!" he ran out the room, locking the door behind him.

* * *

Mokuba ran down the stairs screaming 'Daddy!' headed for the dining room. "Daddeeeeeeee!!!!" he stopped running in front of Seto who was sitting in the dining table holding a cup of coffee while reading the day's paper. 

"Pipe down, chibi," said Noah, taking the glass of milk from the servant

"Whoa," Seto put the mug and paper down. "Slow down, Mokie," he let him sit on his lap. "What's the rush, sport?"

"Isawmommykissingsantaclaus!"

"I beg your pardon?"

Noah started laughing. "Oh, that was sweet!"

Mokuba looked like he saw a ghost. "Could you repeat that?"

"I. Saw. Mommy. Kissing. Santa. Claus!"

Seto fell silent, Noah was still laughing. "Mokuba, go to the chef and tell him what you want for breakfast,"

"But-"

"Mokuba, don't be difficult,"

Mokuba sighed. "Okay,"

Mokuba got off Seto's lap and disappeared into the kitchen. Seto laughed his heart out. "You should have seen his face behind that door last night,"

"You should have seen your face when you saw us making out,"

"Mommy!" Seto heard Mokuba from the kitchen. "I saw you kissing Santa Claus!"

* * *

this really wasn't meant to be funny... 


End file.
